


untitled breeding ficlet

by the_ragnarok



Series: revolution! [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revolution!verse heat ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled breeding ficlet

It’s nearly unimaginable to remember that hours ago Arthur was presiding over the gathered court, calm and cool as you please, making cutting little remarks while they all danced and stammered.

Lovely sight, though. Made Eames almost as eager as Arthur turning to him and cooly, calmly commanding Eames to strip him.

"Aye aye, your highness," he breathed into Arthur’s ear, and, well. Things were kind of a blur, after that.

Now, though, Arthur’s face down and perfect biteable arse up on the bed, making sulky, aroused little noises. “Don’t you fret, darling,” Eames whispers, grabbing a double handful of Arthur’s arse, letting himself be greedy for just a moment. “I’ll see you right.”

He spreads Arthur open with thumb and forefinger, watching wetness drip out of him, lining his cock up and growling when the head pops in. Arthur stutters a gasp, thrashing until Eames pins him down with the weight of his body.

"None of that, love," he says, soft and pleasant, keeping a hint of threat there to make Arthur shiver and buck up against him, milking Eames ruthlessly. He’s going to knot in no time if Arthur keeps it up, and Eames tells him so.

"Yeah?" Arthur’s out of breath, but still defiant. "What are you gonna do?"  
God, Eames loves him. “Fill you up.” He shimmies his hips on the up, angles his cock to make Arthur swear and groan. “Get you all big for me again, so everyone knows exactly what I do to you.”

If he didn’t know Arthur, even in the middle of heat, could still take a full grown Alpha down, Eames might have been concerned by the thrashing. If he had any lingering worries, though, they’re dispersed when Arthur snarls, “Fucking do it,” and slams himself back on Eames’ engorged cock.


End file.
